


Celos se llaman

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru constantemente le hacía saber que Iwaizumi era demasiado brusco como para que las chicas le encontrasen encantador, que bien podría quizás peinarse de otra manera o bien vestirse más a la moda, también. Lo fastidiaba por nunca haber tenido una novia. </p>
<p>Y ahora estaba frente a él Yurika, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos temblorosas, pidiéndole de favor que le entregase una carta de amor a Iwaizumi... No a él, a Iwaizumi. </p>
<p>A su Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos se llaman

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo este fic terminado desde hace MESES, pero la universidad me estuvo apretando mucho. Entre una cosa y la otra, mi cabeza estaba comprometida con trabajos y mi pobre musa quedó hasta saturada y sin poder terminar otro fic que llevo pendiente. 
> 
> No hay mucho que explicar, salvo que hacía falta IWAOI en mi vida, así que escribí esto: Oikawa celoso porque, ¿Iwa-chan ahora tiene una admiradora? Oikawa medio histérico por eso me pareció demasiado gracioso como para no escribirlo. Espero que guste~
> 
> Debo mencionar que tengo tres fics pendientes por publicar: Uno de Kindaichi (como un caballero, ejem) y dos Kyouhabas, un one-shoot y finalmente, pues el fic LARGO (que me temo voy a terminar dividiendo en dos partes porque la vida no me alcanza). A ver cuándo saco tiempo para hacerlo. Y acabo de recordar que tengo otro Iwaoi por ahí sin terminar... ugh, yo y mis pendientes. En fin. 
> 
> ¡Saludos y gracias a todos los que se pasan por leer! :D

Koizumi Yurika era una chica muy bonita. Habían sido compañeros de salón por tres años y no recordaba haberla visto amargada o enfada en más de cinco ocasiones, por el contrario solía sonreír mucho. Era inteligente y responsable, muy puntual y amable. No dudaba en tenderle la mano a alguien que estaba en apuros, quedándose en el salón de clases durante los recesos para ayudar a quienes tuviesen problemas con algunas materias. No habían conversado en muchas ocasiones, pero a Tooru siempre le dio la impresión que era una buena persona.

Cuando la vio en las gradas durante la práctica vespertina, rodeada de un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban y señalaban hacia la cancha, se imaginó a dónde iba a parar la cosa. Sus pensamientos estuvieron bien encaminados, puesto que apenas el entrenador les indicó que podían retirarse a los vestidores, Yurika le llamó, con su melodiosa pero tímida voz. Tenía una carta en sus manos, la cual intentaba no estrujar demasiado entre sus dedos. No era precisamente la primera vez que Tooru tenía frente a sí a una chica con una carta en las manos, expresión de nerviosismo y los labios temblorosos. Con demasiada frecuencia se repetía la situación, tanto que exasperaba a sus compañeros.

Decidió tomarse las cosas con calma, tenerle paciencia y dejarla hablar hasta que quisiese. No quería cortarla porque, quizás nunca habría estado en los zapatos ajenos, pero seguramente moriría del nervio si le interrumpían mientras él quería sincerarse. La observó con atención y se dijo que era bonita, realmente bonita. Cualquier persona seguramente estaría feliz que alguien como ella se fijase en ellos.

Era una lástima que Tooru no estuviese interesado en ella. Pero Tooru no estaba interesado en ninguna chica en particular, así que aquello realmente no era culpa de Yurika.

Ella movió los labios, armándose de valor, seguramente, para poder confesarse. Era una lástima que no tenía puesto su uniforme o le habría ofrecido su pañuelo sin duda, de necesitarlo. No quería ser miserable con ella, no lo merecía.

Pero Tooru no podría imaginarse lo que ella quería decirle.

—Hum... ¿P-Puedes entregarle esto a H-Hajime-kun?

_¿Qué...?_

—¿Qué?

No se dio cuenta que dijo aquello en alto hasta que vio la expresión de Yurika, observándole con confusión.

—A Hajime-kun —repitió Yurika con un hilo de voz—. Sé que son buenos amigos y, pues... Yo pensé que quizás podrías entregársela.

—¿Quieres que le entregue esa carta a Iwaizumi Hajime? —sus palabras tropezaron con las de ella, esperando a que ella hiciese un gesto para indicarle que se había confundido, pero el gesto no aparecía.

De todas las situaciones que Tooru pudo haberse imaginado, esta tenía que ser la última de la lista y de hecho, ponía en duda el considerarla. Nunca jamás, desde que llegasen a la adolescencia, había visto a alguna chica acercarse a Iwaizumi para confesarle sus sentimientos. Nunca. Era él quien siempre se veía rodeado de muchachas, el que terminaba regresando a casa con cartas o chocolates, quien recibía invitaciones para ir a pasear a diversos lugares... Iwaizumi era quien se quedaba atrás, esperando por él y diciéndole que las chicas se le acercaban porque no lo conocían como él, que le parecía muy mal que viviesen engañadas.

Tooru constantemente le hacía saber que Iwaizumi era demasiado brusco como para que las chicas le encontrasen encantador, que bien podría quizás peinarse de otra manera o bien vestirse más a la moda, también. Lo fastidiaba por nunca haber tenido una novia.

Y ahora estaba frente a él Yurika, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos temblorosas, pidiéndole de favor que le entregase una carta de amor a Iwaizumi... No a él, a Iwaizumi.

A _su_ Iwa-chan.

Eso sin mencionar que se había atrevido a llamarle "Hajime-kun", qué confianza la que se gastaba para llamarlo de esa manera. Había escuchado a Makki llamándolo así en algunas ocasiones y a Yudaiichi, pero eso era lo esperado, eso era normal, porque eran compañeros de equipo. ¿Pero ella? Tooru no recordaba que esos dos se hubiesen conocido y no le causaba ni una pizca de gracia que alguien lo llamase Hajime sin siquiera conocerlo. Eso le hacía sentir que había un trato demasiado personal y de tan sólo imaginarse a alguien más, teniendo un trato tan privado con Iwaizumi, le hacía sentir úlceras en el estómago.

Un carraspeo a su espalda le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Hanamaki, que se había quedado recogiendo algunas cosas en el gimnasio, estaba mirándolo de reojo, fingiendo que estaba ocupado tomando algo de agua.

Rápidamente se compuso y le sonrió ampliamente a Yurika. Una de las sonrisas más falsas que había dado en toda su vida.

—Con gusto, _Koizumi-chan_ —pronunció su nombre con un tono en particular, casi cantándolo—. Yo le entregaré tu carta.

Aseguró que lo haría cuando tomó la carta entre sus dedos y Yurika casi se puso a llorar de la emoción, agradeciéndole sin parar. Tooru era un sujeto encantador, sin importar lo que realmente estaba pasando por su cabeza. Le sonrió ampliamente y le juró que le entregaría la carta, a pesar que todo lo que quería decirle era que perdía su tiempo, porque Iwaizumi no tenía tiempo para una novia.

Perdía completamente su tiempo, porque Iwaizumi no iba a aceptar sus sentimientos.

 

  
—¿... Quién?

—Koizumi Yurika —y Tooru arrugó la nariz cuando pronunció su nombre—, ¿no recuerdas a la presidenta del club de química? Está en mi salón.

Podría decir que sintió algo de alivio cuando vio a Iwaizumi negar con la cabeza, pero al verlo inspeccionar la carta por enésima vez, sintió un nudo en su estómago. No quiso entregársela hasta que estuvieran a solas, en casa de Iwaizumi, porque no quería lidiar con el escándalo que bien podrían armar sus compañeros. No quería que le metiesen ideas en la cabeza a Iwaizumi. Ideas absurdas...

—Asoma la nariz en nuestras prácticas, ¿no la recuerdas? —insistió, queriendo asegurarse que Iwaizumi realmente no tenía idea de quién se trataba.

—Muchas chicas van a las prácticas, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber quién es? —gruñó Iwaizumi, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es envidia lo que escucho en tu voz, Iwa-chan? —se sonrió con malicia, jugueteando con uno de los mechones chocolates de su cabello—. Deberías de estar agradecido que siquiera te hayan escrito una carta.

—Cierra la boca o bien puedes largarte a hacer la tarea a tu casa.

Iwaizumi nunca lo decía en serio y Tooru nunca se ofendía.

Sin embargo, sintió un asco tremendo cuando Iwaizumi se quedó observando la carta nuevamente, acariciarla un poco y guardarla con cuidado en una caja que tenía sobre su mesa. Una caja donde guardaba un montón de cosillas que podrían parecer sin sentido, pero que eran parte de su infancia. Muchas cosas que formaban parte de sus recuerdos también.

—¿Qué haces? —se apresuró a reformular la pregunta, girándose para sacar sus cuadernos de la mochila, como quien realmente no le estaba dando importancia al asunto—. ¿No vas a leerla?

—Después.

—No me molesta que lo hagas, ¿eh? Puedo esperar —mintió, tirando con algo de fuerza su cuaderno de física sobre la cama de Iwaizumi—. Prometo no comentar nada.

—Se supone que vamos a estudiar. Además, prefiero hacerlo a solas.

Y Tooru no insistió más en el asunto, pero se quedó con la espinita dentro de su pecho. ¿Por qué querría leerla a solas? Ellos hacían prácticamente todo juntos, en varias ocasiones él se había sentado en el borde de su cama a leer alguna carta que le hubiesen enviado. ¿Qué de diferente había en que Iwaizumi ahora hiciese lo propio?

Eso le daba a pensar que quizás había algo que tenía que ocultar.

 

  
Luego de tener una cena con la familia Iwaizumi y de pasar un par de horas más haciendo tarea junto a su mejor amigo, Tooru casi logró olvidarse del asunto de la carta. Casi, porque cuando se despidió de él y vio de reojo cómo Iwaizumi se acercaba a la mesa donde descansaba la caja de los recuerdos, su estómago de pronto se sintió enfermo. Casi, porque cuando estuvo solo en su habitación, todo lo que anhelaba era tomar su móvil y preguntarle a Iwaizumi si había leído la carta, qué decía y qué pretendía hacer al respecto. Casi, porque envuelto entre sus sábanas pensó en la posibilidad de que Iwaizumi se volviese novio de Yurika y se sintió atacado por alguna fuerza sobrenatural. Sonaba completamente espeluznante, como algo que hubiese emergido de sus pesadillas.

Para la mañana las cosas mejoraron un poco, porque todo siguió como siempre: Iwaizumi lo estaba esperando en la esquina de siempre, para ir caminando juntos al colegio. Charlaron de voleibol, sobre lo feo que había salido Ushiwaka en la última entrega de la revista ' _Monthly Volleyball'_ , alguna que otra sobre sus clases y poco más. Pero ni una sola mención sobre la carta y eso tan sólo significaba que no había sido la gran cosa, que no había afectado a Iwaizumi en lo más mínimo y esas eran las mejores noticias para Tooru. Nada iba a cambiar entre ambos, era un alivio.

La tranquilidad le duró hasta el receso.

—¿Qué estamos mirando, exactamente? —preguntó Hanamaki a su lado, con la boca llena de algún postre.

Tooru no podía girarse a mirarlo, estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de leer los labios de su mejor amigo, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, bajo su árbol favorito en el patio del colegio, charlando con Koizumi Yurika.

Sí, ¡estaba hablando con esa condenada chiquilla que era muy bonita y encantadora!

—¿Esa no es la presidenta de...?

—Hum, del club de química, ¿no? —Matsukawa estrechó un poco los ojos, como queriendo asegurarse que se trataba de ella—. ¿Y qué hace Iwaizumi con ella? ¿Pedirle consejos con química o qué? Sus notas no son tan mierda, creo.

—Eso quisiera saber yo —murmuró, sin poder ocultar que estaba enfadado, llegando incluso a cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño—. Iwa-chan entró al salón apenas sonó el receso, me dijo que esperase y... —gruñó—, le dijo a Koizumi que quería hablar con ella.

—¿Sobre la carta? —Tooru quiso pisar a Hanamaki cuando éste soltó ese detalle, porque andaba esperando que absolutamente nadie fuese a enterarse de eso.

No quería que se fuese a hacer un gran revuelo de algo que no era importante. Porque eso no tenía importancia, Iwaizumi no le daba ninguna importancia a esa carta, a pesar que había tenido la diligencia de ir a hablar con Yurika... ¿verdad?

—¿Qué carta?

—Le envió una carta a Iwaizumi ayer —la mención de la carta hizo que le subiese la acidez hasta el paladar—, una carta de amor.

—No me jodas, ¿en serio?

—Yo la vi, no te miento. ¿A que sí, Oikawa?

—Eso no es lo importante —señaló con su mentón a donde estaban el par—, quiero saber yo cuánto tiempo más van a tardar ahí... ¿Qué tanto tiene que decirle? Joder, que no tiene ciencia: _Koizumi, gracias por tu carta, eres muy amable, pero no me gustas._ Y ya está. Iwa-chan, sé que eres cortito de cerebro pero, mierda...

Había eso hecho en incontables ocasiones. Una chica le entregaba una carta de amor o bien se atrevía a confesarse abiertamente, él le sonreía con amabilidad, le agradecía por sus sentimientos pero le rechazaba. Le deseaba que tuviese suerte encontrando a alguien que le mereciese, le prestaba (o más bien regalaba) su pañuelo para que pudiese secar sus lágrimas y ya estaba, cada quien por su lado. ¿Qué tan difícil era eso de entender para Iwaizumi? No tenía por qué demorarse más de diez minutos en eso, joder, no era como si estuviese relatándole una poesía para distraerla.

Además, no podía creer que prefiriese quedarse con ella en el receso, en lugar de pasar tiempo con él, su mejor amigo. Y eso ni por mencionar lo ofensivo que era el lugar que había escogido para charlar con Yurika.

—¿Y por qué no podían haberse quedado hablando en el salón?

—Bueno, supongo que estar rodeando de un montón de gente mientras hablas de tus sentimientos, debe ser algo muy incómodo. Hajime-kun tan sólo está siendo amable —aunque el nombre hubiese salido de labios de Hanamaki, Tooru arrugó la nariz del asco cuando recordó que Yurika lo mencionó, con su voz tan desagradablemente melodiosa.

—¿Pero por qué allÍ? —insistió, apretando los brazos contra su pecho—. Es nuestro sitio, Iwa-chan y yo siempre nos sentamos allí en los recesos.

—Es un puto árbol, Oikawa, no un escondite secreto.

Bufó, Mattsun claramente no entendía su dilema. Aquel era el árbol donde le había contado a Iwaizumi lo que había hecho en esas vacaciones que viajó con su familia -incluyendo a su hermana-, y no se había visto con Iwaizumi hasta que retornaron las clases, donde se habían prometido por enésima vez que finalmente derrotarían a Shiratorizawa juntos, donde recientemente se habían sentado a mirar las opciones de universidades a las que querían aplicar. Donde esperaba que pudiesen planear un viaje juntos, antes de que quizás, tomasen caminos separados. Ese árbol era un común entre ambos y ahora estaba manchado con la presencia de Yurika.

Ahora que Iwaizumi volviese a mirar el árbol, iba a recordar también la ocasión en la que estuvo allí con Yurika hablando de quién sabía qué. Y Tooru realmente no quería preguntarse si ese recuerdo sería agradable para Iwaizumi, si sería incluso más agradable que alguno de los que había pasado con él.

Se le cerró el estómago cuando vio a Yurika acomodar en un gesto que a él le pareció demasiado coqueto, un mechón tras su oreja y a Iwaizumi rascándose la nuca. Conocía el lenguaje corporal de Iwaizumi como si fuese de sí mismo y él tan sólo se rascaba la nuca cuando se sentía comprometido o cuando tenía pena, cuando algo hacía que su piel se le erizase... Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué diantres estaban hablando?

Zapateó el suelo con fuerza, gruñendo. Sintió a Matsukawa saltar a su lado, casi tirando al suelo la bolsa de comida que tenía entre sus manos. Tenía que calmarse, esto era ridículo.

—Díganle a Iwa-chan, que lo estuve esperando pero que se me agotó la paciencia... Grosero, ¿no sabe que quería hablar con él de urgencia? —murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para que quizás no pudiesen entenderlo, pero Hanamaki tenía el oído muy agudo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hanamaki—. Digo, igual y le puedo preguntar de antemano cuando termine de conversar con Koizumi.

—Quería saber qué íbamos a hacer este fin de semana.

—¿Eso es una emergencia...?

—Sólo dile que no pude esperarlo más y ya —resopló, girando sus talones y echando a andar a ninguna parte en especial. Tan sólo quería irse de allí.

Quería desaparecer por lo que quedaba de receso, no le interesaba que no había comprado nada para comer, porque realmente no creía que iba a poder soportar absolutamente nada en su estómago.

Especialmente no después de escuchar a los dos murmurar:

—Ah, más bien me parece a mí que Iwaizumi está haciendo planes para el fin de semana con Koizumi.

No, no. Iwaizumi no hacía planes con chicas, él no recibía cartas de amor, no le correspondía a ninguna chica bonita que se acercase con intenciones de amor.

Iwaizumi no pasaba los almuerzos con nadie no fuese él y no guardaba cartas de amor de chicas en su caja de recuerdos.

Eso sencillamente no podía estar pasando.

 

  
Si el voleibol se tratase de golpear el balón con fuerza y estamparlo al otro lado de la red, sin tener que usar la cabeza, aquella tarde Tooru ya se hubiese consagrado como el mejor jugador juvenil de Miyagi. Lástima que el voleibol no iba precisamente de eso. Tooru tenía algo de talento innato para el deporte, pero no el suficiente como para poder permanecer en la cancha y estar desconcentrado; era primordial que su mente estuviese cien por ciento en el momento, en el balón y en sus compañeros, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en cosas ajenas. La imagen de Iwaizumi con Koizumi plagó su cabeza durante toda la práctica, por lo que sus saques carecieron de precisión mas no así de fuerza.

Se apresuró a escoger a Kyoutani y a Yahaba como sus compañeros de práctica esa tarde, alegando que quería ayudarles a mejorar su dinámica armador-ace en la cancha. Quería evitar a Iwaizumi a toda costa, no tenía ganas de mirarle la cara y descubrir algún gesto que le hiciese saber qué había ocurrido en el receso entre él y Koizumi. No estaba siendo muy discreto en cuanto a sus intenciones, por supuesto, porque Iwaizumi le llamó en un par de ocasiones y él tan sólo le dijo que estaba ocupado tratando de echarle la mano a Yahaba. Él siempre estaba disponible cuando Iwaizumi le pedía algo durante las prácticas, pero en esta ocasión prefería pasar de él. No se sentía bien.

Cuando Irihata indicó el término de la práctica, Tooru pensó en quedarse un rato más, tan sólo para sacudirse en la cancha y conseguir un poco de paz, pero sabía que si se quedaba atrás, seguramente Iwaizumi también lo haría. Resolvió marcharse temprano en esa ocasión, echando a andar hacia los vestidores y rogando porque todo estuviese bien, como siempre.

Con suerte y estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

—No entiendo —Iwaizumi rozó sus hombros cuando se puso a su lado, cambiándose la empapada camiseta.

Tooru tembló un poco al sentir el sudor del cuerpo ajeno chocando contra el suyo, como si aquel pegajoso roce estuviese cargando de electricidad. Continuó cambiándose despacio, observando de reojo al otro, esperando a que terminase de hablar.

—Eras tú quien tenía apuro en hablar conmigo y ahora parece que estás demasiado ocupado como para responderme —se quejó Iwaizumi, resoplando un poco mientras se pasaba una toalla por el cuello—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —mentiras, grandes y gordas mentiras—, es sólo que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo en no ayudar a Yahaba, no quiero que luego tengan problemas porque no pude echarle la mano cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Iwaizumi y él se conocían desde hacía muchos años atrás, desde que eran un par de mocosos con las rodillas raspadas y cortadas en los dedos por las incontables aventuras que tenían a diario. Habían realmente muy pocas cosas que podían ocultarse el uno del otro, sabía cuando Iwaizumi tenía palabras atoradas en la garganta que no iba a decirle porque era demasiado orgulloso y así mismo, Iwaizumi sabía cuando él le ocultaba sus miedos para no involucrarlo en sus líos.

Los ojos de Iwaizumi, en ese momento, le decían que sabía que estaba mintiendo. Algo tuvo que haber pasado por su mente, no obstante, que decidió no seguir el tema y tan sólo chasqueó la lengua, en plan _'Sé que mientes, imbécil'_ y se inclinó para tomar algo de su bolsa de deportes.

—No te des tanta importancia.

Suspiró con ello, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón que llevaba agitado desde ayer por la tarde. El dolor en su estómago no desaparecía, pero esperaba que pronto se fuese, porque estaba empezado a marearlo y sofocarlo, al punto que sabía que el rojo de sus mejillas no tenía que ver con la agitación de la práctica.

—¿Cuál era la urgencia? —preguntó Iwaizumi, echándose desodorante sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

Su mente trabajó rápido en conseguir alguna excusa que sonase un poco más elaborada que "No quería que estuvieses hablando demasiado tiempo con Koizumi, porque voy a empezar a pensar que quizás ella te gusta y no quiero que tengas novia".

—¡Encontré una película que se estrena este fin de semana! Podríamos ir a verla juntos mañana por la tarde, después de la práctica. Prometo que no tiene ni una pizca de extraterrestres.

El lenguaje corporal de Iwaizumi cambió, sus movimientos se volvieron torpes mientras le ponía la tapa al desodorante, antes de devolverlo con algo de brusquedad a la bolsa. Tooru alzó una de sus cejas, preguntándose a qué venía aquello.

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes? —repitió, mientras aprovechaba para quitarse el pantalón de ejercicio con lentitud—. Ah, no tendrás que hacer algo con tu madre, ¿o sí? Porque sabes que puedo hablar con ella, mis pestañeos siempre funcionan.

—Desafortunadamente lo sé y muy bien —Iwaizumi le lanzó una mirada de fastidio cuando dijo aquello, bufando—. Pero no es eso.

El otro se quedó muy quieto de un momento a otro, con la mirada clavada en el casillero que estaba frente a sí, donde tenía guardadas algunas de sus pertenencias. Sus ojos no estaban mirando nada de lo que estaba allí, más bien tan sólo descansaban en un punto en particular, pero su mente estaba perdida completamente en sus pensamientos. Tooru notó a Iwaizumi apretar levemente los labios y respirar con profundidad. Iwaizumi nunca se andaba con rodeos, fuese lo que fuese a decir, era extremadamente franco y no se andaba con tapujos. Su actitud le ponía nervioso, le hacía pensar que iba a decir algo que iba a molestarle o lastimarle.

Las palabras que Makki pronunciase durante el receso volvieron a acosarle, justo antes de que Iwaizumi abriese la boca.

—Tengo una cita.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese tenido. Su garganta se secó por completo y a su alrededor todo el mundo cayó en un silencio demasiado tóxico para él. Tooru había olvidado que no estaban solos, que todos estaban cambiándose en aquella pequeña habitación que olía a una mezcla de desodorante y sudor. Los ojos de todos estaban sobre Iwaizumi, pero Tooru tan sólo sentía el peso de la mirada de su mejor amigo, que le contemplaba con una expresión demasiado extraña como para poder definirla. O quizás era él quien estaba demasiado traumatizado como para descifrarla.

Iwaizumi iba a tener una cita ese fin de semana.

No necesitaba siquiera preguntar con quién, esa respuesta ya la sabía y su estómago estaba nuevamente en llamas, torciéndose al cocinarse con el fuego que destruía su interior.

—Vaya, vaya, Hajime-kun —Hanamaki golpeó la espalda de Iwaizumi con la punta de su toalla, riendo divertido—, ¿quién iba a decir que íbamos a escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca?

—Yo pensé que este día nunca llegaría —lo secundó Matsukawa, palmeando uno de sus hombros y sonriéndole por igual, como si Iwaizumi hubiese hecho algo que fuese merecedor de aplausos.

—¿Quién te invitó, Iwaizumi-san? —preguntó Kindaichi, desde el fondo de la habitación.

—Koizumi Yurika —respondió él antes de que Iwaizumi pudiese decir nada.

Se giró de inmediato para buscar los pantalones de su uniforme para cambiarse de una condenada vez y marcharse. Sus gestos delataban su estado de ánimo, moviéndose con brusquedad y no teniendo cuidado al guardar su ropa sudada en la bolsa, hundiendo con furia los pantalones dentro. No podía controlar sus manos, estaba demasiado nervioso, fuera de sí y hasta casi aterrado. Iwaizumi iba a tener una cita con esa chica tan bonita que sentía cosas por él... que le había confesado sus sentimientos por medio de una carta, esperando ser correspondida.

—¿Sabes, Iwa-chan? Al principio pensé que estabas siendo muy amable, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no eres muy listo en esto —sonrió en un gesto torcido, subiéndose los pantalones y sin mirar al otro—. Es algo cruel que salgas en una cita, si no sientes nada por ella.

Porque Iwaizumi no sentía nada por Yurika. Estaba casi seguro que jamás habrían cruzado palabra, sin importar que ella fuese lo suficientemente atrevida como para llamarle _"Hajime-kun"_. ¿Por qué habría de haberse fijado en alguien a quien apenas conoce? Ni siquiera la recordaba ayer por la tarde, a pesar de él haber sido bastante específico sobre quién diablos era. Una carta no tenían poderes mágicos como para poder convencer al otro de fijarse en ella. Su rostro tampoco era tan bonito como para que alguien pudiese quedar flechado con un sólo vistazo.

—La vas a ilusionar y va a terminar por creerse otra cosa —sentenció, agarrando ahora su camisa para colocársela. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que debería de habérsela puesto antes que los pantalones, pero no podía pensar bien en esos momentos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Tú vas a citas y no veo que ocurra nada —Iwaizumi tenía una pizca de veneno en sus palabras, como si estuviese realmente fastidiado.

Bastó tan sólo que dirigiese su mirada hacia él, para darse cuenta que en efecto, sus ceño estaba fruncido.

—Eso es diferente —respondió con rapidez.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué? —insistió Iwaizumi, amargando a Tooru mientras él intentaba guardar algunas cosas en el casillero con las prisas, casi arrojándolas dentro sin importarle si estaban bien arregladas o no—. ¿O es que te gustan todas las chicas que vienen a dejarte regalos y cartas? ¿Por qué tú puedes ir a citas y yo no?

Tooru cerró con tanta fuerza su casillero que temió haberlo estropeado. Sintió que todos estaban observándole, sabía que estaba haciendo una escena que no venía al caso y que su actitud era totalmente estúpida, pero no había podido controlarse.

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y sacó energías de donde no las tenía.

—Olvídalo, Iwa-chan —tomó su bolsa y se la echó al hombro—. No tengo por qué meterme donde no me llaman. Diviértete en tu cita.

—Oikawa...

—Cierra cuando todos se vayan, ¿sí? Tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos! —se repuso lo suficiente como para despedirse con cierta melodía en su voz, pero no se atrevió a volver el rostro para verlo.

Se abrió paso entre Watari y Kyoutani, saliendo casi disparado por la puerta y echando a andar con tanta rapidez que pareciese que alguien le estaba persiguiendo. Una parte de sí anheló escuchar los pasos de Iwaizumi, que le buscase, que le detuviese y le dijese que lo sentía o lo que fuese. Que le dijese que no iba a salir con Yurika.

Pero Tooru sabía que Iwaizumi tenía un punto muy cierto: Estaba siendo injusto con su amigo. Él debería de estar feliz por él, se supone que debería de estar saltando a su alrededor y palmeando su espalda también, dándole consejos sobre qué hacer en una cita. Apoyarlo y alegrarse por él, no cabrearse porque no iba a pasar con él una tarde de ese fin de semana. Estaba siendo increíblemente egoísta y no entendía por qué.

No se explicaba por qué tenía el pecho alborotado y por qué la cara le ardía. Por qué de pronto sentía ganas como de llorar de la frustración. Tampoco quería detenerse a pensar por qué estaba preguntándose si Iwaizumi se divertiría más con Yurika que con él, si le encontraría más encantadora, más amable. Seguramente ella jamás se habría puesto en la actitud que él sí, se notaba que tenía un dechado de virtudes y en cambio él, podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de cualidades que poseía y le sobraban dedos.

Si lo pensaba de esa manera, normal que Iwaizumi quisiese pasar tiempo con otra persona que no fuese él, que estuviese pensando en compartir otras experiencias con alguien que no fuese él. Tooru le causaba demasiados problemas constantemente, se sorprendía que Iwaizumi no se hubiese hartado de él hacía ya mucho tiempo; cada vez que tenía un lío personal, se preguntaba si esta vez sería la gota que derramaba el vaso y con eso Iwaizumi se hartase y se marchase de su vida.

Joder, estaba haciéndose un lío nuevamente. Lo sabía... No tenía por qué estar entrando en pánico por algo tan simple como que su mejor amigo, que era en realidad muy guapo, iba a tener una cita. Quizás hasta le gustaría tanto la experiencia que querría repetirla y pedirle eventualmente, a Yurika que fuesen novios. No se iba a acabar el mundo por ello.

Pero Tooru en esos momentos estaba sintiendo como si así fuese: como si el mundo se hubiese acabado de pronto.

Se preguntaba cómo mierda iba a sobrevivir el fin de semana y el resto de los que venían.

 

  
Desde que había conocido a Iwaizumi, Tooru aprendió a lidiar con sus problemas compartiéndolos con su mejor amigo. Tenía que admitir que nunca era idea suya el sincerarse, porque admitir abiertamente lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro no era su estilo, prefería callarse hasta que ya la cosa fuese inevitable; por suerte o para su desgracia, Iwaizumi era demasiado listo y se daba cuenta al instante que algo estaba mal con él. Lo escuchaba cuando se quejaba sobre cosas que aparentemente no tenían sentido algo, luego procedía a regañarlo por menospreciarse o por armarse tantos líos que no venían al caso y finalmente, a recordarle que no tenía por qué atormentarse solo. Iwaizumi lo acompañaba en silencio cuando lo necesitaba, le gritaba cuando era estrictamente necesario hacerlo entrar en razón y jamás dejaba de hacerle sentir que podía contar con él para lo que fuese.

Era una verdadera pesadilla que ahora precisamente, no pudiese contar con él por dos motivos: Uno, el asunto tenía que ver con Iwaizumi. Dos, en esos momentos debería de estar muy ocupado en su cita.

Tooru no tuvo otra opción que recurrir a otros métodos para distraer su cerebro de tanto veneno.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Hanamaki, arqueando una ceja.

No quería quedarse solo en casa, no se aguantaba ni él mismo con el malhumor que se cargaba, así que prefería pasar la tarde con dos personas que le iban a distraer sin siquiera proponérselo. Se apareció frente a la casa de Hanamaki con regalos para sobornarlo a que aceptase su propuesta: Helado, pastelillos de crema, un par de videojuegos y Matsukawa.

—Me compró una hamburguesa en el camino —Matsukawa se alzó de hombros, como tratando de excusarse con Hanamaki.

Tooru esperaba que la compañía de esos dos, la comida y los videojuegos fuesen la mejor medicina. Dejó su móvil olvidado sobre la cama de Hanamaki, echándose en el suelo junto a los otros dos, obligándose a sí mismo a no quedarse esperando por un mensaje que seguramente no llegaría. Iwaizumi le había estado escribiendo la noche anterior, pero no encontró las fuerzas suficientes como para mirar qué quería decirle. Pero los mensajes dejaron de llegar tan pronto como despertó aquella mañana y ahora los dedos le picaban por querer espiar o bien esperar a que continuasen.

Las cosas tan sólo funcionaron a medias. Hanamaki y Matsukawa se quedaron jugando, la caja de pastelillos de crema estaba a medio terminar (y eso que sólo Hanamaki estaba comiendo) y él estaba sentado, comiendo helado como si no hubiese nada mejor que hacer. El dulce y frío sabor del postre no estaba siendo el suficiente como para congelar el recuerdo de Iwaizumi con Koizumi de su cabeza.

—¿Iwa-chan dijo algo después que me marchase ayer? —preguntó con curiosidad, llevándose otra cucharada de helado a la boca y mirando a Matsukawa a su lado.

—No, la verdad es que no dijo nada, pero no se veía de buen humor.

—Oikawa, dime una cosa —Hanamaki, sin perder la concentración en la pantalla de su televisor, ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia él—, ¿te gusta la chica? ¿Por eso estás molesto con Iwaizumi?

—¡Claro que no! —chilló ofendido—. Y no estoy molesto con él.

—Después del numerito de ayer, no creo que puedas convencer a alguien de que no estás enfadado.

Terminó por bufar, golpeando con suavidad la cuchara contra el helado que estaba comenzando a derretirse en el tarro. ¿Estaba enfadado? Sí, suponía que podía reconocer el dolor en su estómago y el sofoco en su rostro como esa sensación tan abrasante cuando estaba molesto. Pero había algo más, era muy intenso; estaba ofendido y amargado, temoroso, le sudaban las manos y la nuca a cada rato, mientras pensaba que Iwaizumi estaba en una cita. No le interesa Koizumi en lo más mínimo, le daba igual si andaba con quien quisiera, pero si esa persona era Iwa-chan...

Era extraño de describir lo que sentía, pero le hacía rabiar.

—¿Nunca han tenido algo que ha sido suyo por mucho tiempo, y que no quieren compartirlo con nadie? Como una chaqueta o un peluche favorito. Y no quieren compartirlo con nadie, porque podrían estropearlo o perderlo... Está más seguro contigo que con nadie más.

—¿... Estás comparando a Iwaizumi con un peluche?

—No me interrumpas, Makki —señaló a este con la punta de su cuchara y decidió tratar de explicarse mejor, pensando que quizás comparar a Iwaizumi con un objeto era muy impersonal y frío, la cosa iba más allá—. Argh, Iwa-chan y yo hemos sido mejores amigos por tanto tiempo, no me gusta pensar que comparte su tiempo con alguien más. ¿Con quién más podría compartir mis cosas? No se ofendan.

—No me ofende, no me caes mal pero no creo tener tanta paciencia para alguien como tú —admitió abiertamente Matsukawa, dándole golpecitos en la espalda sin apartar la vista de la pantalla; tanto él como Hanamaki parecían tener una habilidad natural para charlar de cosas tan complicadas sin desconcentrarse en los videojuegos—. Mira, no quiero armarte más líos, ¿pero te has puesto a pensar que eso eventualmente puede pasar?

—Iwaizumi no es tan desagradable, ¿sabes? Normal que alguna chica se fije en él —agregó Hanamaki—, seguramente un día va a tener una novia y bueno, tú sabes.

Chilló, tapándose la cara y frotándola con frustración. Joder, lo sabía. No tenían que decírselo, Iwaizumi era probablemente la mejor persona que conocía en todo el mundo. Era amable, era leal hasta el punto que era capaz de dejar todo de lado para concentrarse únicamente en él, la clase de persona a quien podía llamar a mitad de la madrugada porque había tenido un mal sueño o de pronto le había asaltado una duda. Muy atlético y eso era siempre algo del agrado de las chicas, ¿acaso existía un deporte sobre la Tierra que Iwaizumi no fuese capaz de dominar? Lo dudaba. Era inteligente, además: siempre lo jodía diciéndole que él era mejor estudiante y tal, pero Iwaizumi era un muchacho muy responsable e inteligente. Siempre hacía la tarea aunque se quejase, estudiaba y aún así encontraba tiempo para dedicarle a él y sus mil líos.

Cualquier chica o cualquier chico estaría orgulloso de tenerlo como pareja. Y él debería de estar feliz, si esa persona hacía feliz a Iwaizumi, ¿quién era él para oponerse o armarle un escándalo?

—Iwa-chan es encantador, por supuesto que cualquiera quisiera ser su pareja —dijo, pegando la cuchara a sus labios, frunciendo el ceño al continuar hablando—. Pero me enferma pensar que alguien más podría estar a su lado.

Le ardía porque toda la vida Iwaizumi había estado allí para él, y ahora de pronto se encontraba con la posibilidad de que quizás tuviese que compartirlo. Ya no sería la primera prioridad de Iwaizumi, ni su atención sería sólo para él. Se acabarían las llamadas a altas horas de la noche, o los paseos espontáneos que a veces tenían durante el verano, las veces que se quedaban tan tarde viendo alguna cosa en la televisión o planeando estrategias de voleibol, terminando por quedarse dormidos sin darse cuenta. Con alguien más Iwaizumi compartiría sus cosas más íntimas, y la sola idea de perder esa parte de su relación con el otro le volvía loco. No le gustaban los cambios, sobretodo cuando esos cambios involucraban partes tan esenciales en su vida.

Y lo peor era que sabía que tenía las de perder, porque no podía competir con quien Koizumi, por ejemplo. Sí, era tan buen estudiante como ella y sí, podía ser físicamente atractivo, ¿pero y lo demás qué? Era obsesivo, histérico, caprichoso, se había peleado con su mejor amigo porque no soportaba la idea que fuese a tener una cita y dejarlo a él de lado. No era tan buena persona como Iwaizumi, no era precisamente la clase de persona que Iwaizumi merecía.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Matsukawa por comodidad, mientras siguió comiéndose el resto de helado que ya había perdido casi por completo su forma. Quizás de darse por vencido y dejar de ser tan idiota.

—Hum, yo no creo que piense de esa manera de mis amigos.

—Ya sé, estoy siendo infantil y caprichoso, no tienes que decírmelo —Tooru ocultó su gruñido con otro poco de helado, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras de Hanamaki.

—No me refiero a eso. Es... tu manera de expresarte sobre Iwaizumi.

No se había dado cuenta que los dos amigos habían puesto en juego en pausa y ahora estaban mirándole. Hanamaki se había incluso girado hacia él, con un brazo apoyado en el suelo. Matsukawa tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada sobre la suya y le miraba con mucha atención y algo de sorpresa, como si se hubiese embarrado la cara con helado o algo así.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Yo hablaría así de alguien que me gustase. Porque estoy celoso...

Era uno de los chicos más listos de su generación y consideraba que tenía una mente algo privilegiada (ocasionalmente ahogada en pensamientos tóxicos, pero por lo general privilegiada), pero a Tooru jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que estaba celoso. Que lo que sentía tenía nombre y se llamaba celos.

No fue sino hasta que Hanamaki pronunció esas palabras que se dio cuenta que el sudor en sus manos, el sofoco en sus mejillas cuando Iwaizumi se cambiaba de ropa a su lado era porque le gustaba tanto mirarlo que su cuerpo tenía una reacción química. El vacío tan delicioso en su estómago cuando se quedaban dormidos en el sofá, muy juntos y él despertaba después, descubriendo que Iwaizumi era sorprendentemente cariñoso cuando se quedaba dormido. Los brincos de su pecho cuando Iwaizumi compartía con él algo de su comida, porque le gustaba mucho o cuando notaba de reojo una sonrisa sincera de parte de Iwaizumi, cuando estaban viendo esas películas viejas y tan absurdas de Godzilla. Y así entendía por qué se había enfadado tanto cuando Koizumi llegó con la carta para su mejor amigo, llamándolo por su nombre como si tuviese el derecho.

Joder, Iwaizumi Hajime le gustaba.

Era una revelación que cambiaba absolutamente todo el panorama que tan tétrico había pintado desde hacía ya tantas horas atrás. De pronto quería potar todo el helado del trauma que sentía, y era que no sabía cómo tomárselo. Era genial que hubiese descubierto lo que tenía, pero le causaba pánico darse cuenta de aquello mismo.

—Mierda.

—Lo sé —Matsukawa le dio otro golpecito en la espalda.

No debió de haber comido tanto helado esa tarde.

 

  
¿Y cuáles eran los pasos a seguir, después de darte cuenta de que estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo? Casi potar en un baño ajeno, tomar agua y tratar de no potarla, escabullirte rápidamente sin que los padres de uno de tus amigos se diesen cuenta que estabas más pálido que la leche. Proceder a encerrarte en tu propio baño y permanecer allí tanto tiempo como fuese posible, mientras te arrugas como pasa en el agua. Y tratar de no potar en la tina, claro.

Más o menos eso había hecho Tooru luego de descubrir que estaba enamorado de Iwaizumi y en serio, lo de no potar se le estaba haciendo una tarea titánica. Permaneció en la tina por lo menos una hora y tanto, hasta su madre que pasaba de él la mayor parte del día se alarmó lo suficiente como para tocar la puerta del baño y preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Tooru se preguntó en ese momento si debería de compartir su pesar con su madre, con una adulta responsable con un historial de situaciones similares en su haber, seguramente, pero guardó el secreto para sí. Posiblemente a su madre no fuese a gustarle el tema o bien podría mandarlo a volar y decirle que se dejase de tonterías. Llevó sus dramas a su habitación y allí se quedó otro par de horas más, sintiendo que el mundo se le estaba viniendo encima.

El asunto era ridículo y complejo a la vez. Ridículo porque, joder, que no se trataba de enfrentarse en una final de un torneo contra Shiratorizawa o verse las caras contra Tobio, jugándose su carrera profesional. No estaba hablando de tratar de pasar un examen de física cuántica o algo así. Pero era complejo porque se trataba de la relación más importante de su vida: Estaba coladito por Iwaizumi Hajime, su mejor amigo desde hacía ya tantos años que apenas y podía recordar momentos en su vida en los cuales Iwaizumi no formaba parte de ella.

Podría guardar el secreto de lo que acababa de descubrir para sí mismo, no estaba obligado a ser sincero con el otro y arriesgar su más preciada amistad de esa manera (especialmente si ahora Iwaizumi le salía con que estaba saliendo con una chica), pero Hanamaki y Matsukawa parecieron tan seguros que lo mejor sería contarle la verdad.

_—Dile cómo te sientes, creo que Iwaizumi merece saberlo._

Hanamaki se metía con él, se reía a sus costillas y le gastaba bromas muy a menudo, pero nunca había hecho algo con la intención de herirlo. Tooru no tenía por qué creerse que ahora estaba tratando de encaminarlo hacia una dirección que podría perjudicar el resto de su vida para siempre. En cierto modo creía que tenía la razón... él e Iwaizumi siempre habían sido muy sinceros el uno con el otro, hasta el punto de decirse cosas que a ninguna otra persona podrían habérselo dicho. Y aunque intentase ocultarle que algo estaba pasando, seguramente el otro terminaría por darse cuenta en un parpadeo. En otras palabras: Estaba condenado a irse a la mierda.

Cuando apagó las luces, dispuesto a intentar dormir (a pesar de que eran apenas las nueve y tanto de la noche, demasiado temprano para él), fue imposible contener su curiosidad al escuchar que su móvil vibró. Estaba casi seguro que se trataba de Iwaizumi.

**[Recibido 21:11]** ¿Estás en casa?

Sintió el ácido subirle hasta la garganta, mientras sus dedos temblorosos decidían si moverse o no por la pantalla, para responder el mensaje.

**[Enviado 21:14]** Sí

Su corazón dio un brinco con la respuesta casi instantánea.

**[Recibido 21:15]** Voy para allá

No tuvo oportunidad de escribirle que mejor quedasen mañana, o más bien sería que no se atrevió a decirle que no fuese a su casa. Con el corazón en la boca y el móvil resbalándose entre sus sudorosos dedos, Tooru dio un brinco y se miró a sí mismo. No se veía muy bien, tenía el pijama puesto y el cabello aún un poco húmedo; no hacía falta echarse un vistazo en el espejo para darse cuenta que tenía la cara completamente roja, estaba tan nervioso que no habría forma que pudiese ocultar el sonrojo de su piel. Salió disparado hacia su armario, sacando alguna camiseta que se viese mejor que su pijama, con gotitas de agua en los hombros por su pelo mojado. Iwaizumi le había visto en incontables de maneras antes: Enfermo, con la nariz llena de mocos y los ojos llorosos, rojos. Con la piel casi verde por el mareo y los vómitos, el pelo revuelto por dar mil y un vueltas sin encontrar acomodo. La nariz enrojecida y los labios secos por el llanto... De mil maneras lo había visto, pero ahora Tooru era demasiado consciente de su estado y que Iwaizumi iba a verlo de esa manera, justo después de haber regresado de su cita con 'Señorita Perfecta Koizumi'.

Cuando Iwaizumi abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontraba arrojando el montón de camisetas que se había probado antes. Con una ceja alzada, le juzgó.

—Sí te has dado cuenta que sólo soy yo, ¿verdad?

Estuvo a punto de corregirle que el alboroto era porque _era él_ , precisamente. 

Tooru no quiso hacerlo, pero sus ojos fueron más rápidos que las súplicas de su razón: Lo miró de pies a cabeza, repasando con cuidado cada mínimo detalle en su vestuario y aceptando que se veía muy bien. Se había puesto una bufanda verde que había comprado el invierno pasado, su vieja pero preciada chaqueta chocolate, regalo de su abuelo y las botas que solía ponerse cuando empezaba a hacer frío. Tan sólo podía ver un cacho de su camiseta, pero estaba seguro que era una de esas que tenían frases en inglés, esas que tanta gracia le hacían porque Iwaizumi no se le daba bien el idioma, pero las compraba porque le parecían interesantes.

Se veía muy guapo... para haber ido a su primera cita.

—Uno siempre debe verse bien, Iwa-chan, ¿qué no has aprendido nada conviviendo conmigo todos estos años? —forzó las palabras fuera de su boca para tratar de no levantar sospechas, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no había sido lo suficientemente convincente.

Iwaizumi estrechó un poco los ojos, antes de quitarse la bufanda y murmurar algo. Inmediatamente se sintió desnudo, como si Iwaizumi le hubiese arrancado la camiseta con su mirada; no había manera de que pudiese ocultar algo del otro, era como si realmente pudiese leerle la mente y saber 'Algo me ocultas, lo sé', era hasta tenebroso. Tooru se apretó los labios porque sí quería preguntarle algo, quería ser metiche y preguntarle qué había ocurrido en su cita, si le había gustado, si había disfrutado de la compañía de Koizumi, si la otra le gustaba lo suficiente como para repetir la salida... Quería saber por qué había aceptado el salir con ella, si había sido amabilidad o algo más.

Pero no estaba seguro si querría escuchar tantos detalles, porque si la respuesta llegaba a ser positiva, seguramente no podría seguir con su farsa de 'aquí no pasa nada'.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita? —preguntó simplemente, cruzándose de brazos e intentando fingir que todo estaba bien. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, no obstante, concentrándose en tomar una de las figuras que estaban sobre su mesa como si no le estuviese dando mucha importancia al tema.

Con suerte e Iwaizumi no notaba el temblor de su mano, mientras aguardaba por una respuesta.

—Normal —una respuesta que no diría estaba esperando, ni ese tono tampoco—. Fuimos a un karaoke que queda por el centro.

—Ah, pensaba que no te gustaba cantar —se obligó a sonreír un poco, como si le hiciese gracia imaginarse a Iwaizumi cantándole a Koizumi, cuando en realidad nuevamente sentía punzadas en el estómago—. Koizumi-chan tiene un gran poder de convencimiento.

—Tampoco exageres —Iwaizumi chasqueó la lengua—. Me había comprometido a salir con ella, así que a donde ella quisiese ir, pues me daba igual.

Un sonido escapó de los labios de Tooru, algo más bien parecido a una corta risa, quizás con una pizca de dolor pero nada más. Casi podía verlo, a Iwaizumi tratando de escoger algo de su muy desordenado armario (y con tan poco estilo, todo había que decirlo), para ir al karaoke con Koizumi, jugueteando con el cierre de su chaqueta mientras andaban en tren, porque viajar hasta el centro se le hacía fastidioso. A Iwaizumi no le gustaban las grandes concentraciones de gente, no era precisamente fanático de la ciudad, le gustaba más bien el campo o estar en un lugar poco poblado. Estar en un karaoke, un sábado por la noche, debía de haber sido muy incómodo para él.

Pero lo había hecho porque Koizumi le había pedido que la acompañase allí y así era él. Era el tipo de persona que se aguantaba una velada en un lugar poco agradable para él, sólo porque alguien le pedía el favor. Alguien que estimaba.

—Eres encantador, Iwa-chan —se atrevería a decir que, a pesar que su tono fue seco, no podría encontrar falsedad en sus palabras.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —Iwaizumi habló tan pronto, que Tooru tuvo la sensación que ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dijo.

Iwaizumi no le estaba mirando en esos precisos momentos, tenía la bufanda enredada entre sus manos y la estrujaba un poco. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la ventana, aunque no estaba realmente mirando nada en particular. Aguardaba por su respuesta, estaba esperando que le dijese qué había hecho.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, y era la verdad. No estaba molesto con Iwaizumi, estaba fastidiado por las circunstancias, por haber sido tan lento y tan estúpido, pero no estaba cabreado con su amigo.

El otro le devolvió la mirada, chasqueando la lengua.

—No contestabas mis mensajes, te llamé ayer por la noche antes de dormirme... Te conozco, no me mientas —apretó un poco los labios, sintiéndose acorralado—. ¿Fue por salir con Koizumi? ¿Acaso tú...?

—Ella no me interesa —se apresuró a aclararle eso, porque estaba intuyendo hacia dónde iba guiando sus palabras.

—Pero estás molesto por ella.

Aquello no podía negarlo. Iwaizumi era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta que la fuente de sus extraños comportamientos era ella, esa maldita carta que seguramente yacía todavía en la caja de recuerdos de Iwaizumi. Pero no era Koizumi quien le interesa, no se sentía celoso de su mejor amigo, no quería ocupar el lugar de Iwaizumi en esos momentos, si no más bien al revés. Pero, ¿cómo mierda decirle eso a Iwaizumi sin espantarlo? ¿Cómo soltarle que de pronto se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de él y que tenía miedo que jamás pudiese corresponderle? ¿Cómo hacerlo y arriesgar todos los años de amistad que tenían...?

Se quedó callado, estrechando un poco más sus brazos contra su pecho, queriendo darse algo de calor. Escuchó a Iwaizumi suspirar pesadamente, como hacía cada vez que él decía alguna cosa que le ofendía enormemente y él procedía a regañarle.

—No estarás pensando que voy a cambiarte por ella o algo así... Pero lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad? —Iwaizumi gruñó, apretándose el tabique entre sus dedos—. Lo voy a decir una vez más, para ver si te entra en tu cerebro, ¿vale? Así que préstame atención.

Iwaizumi avanzó hacia él, con paso firme. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido hasta el punto en el que se veía más oscuro de lo normal.

—No me interesa Koizumi. No de la manera en la que crees y aunque así fuera, no te haría a un lado —dijo, chasqueando la lengua y apartando la mirada durante unos segundos—. Eres mi mejor amigo, maldita sea, ¿por qué tengo que estarte recordando lo mismo? Eres importante para mí, no voy a cambiarte por nadie, porque nadie puede ocupar tu lugar jamás. Así que deja de atormentarte por eso, ¿quieres?

Si había algo que Tooru había aprendido a lo largo de los años que tenía siendo amigo de Iwaizumi, era que le fastidiaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos através de palabras. Le costaba mucho sacar lo que tenía del pecho porque era muy orgulloso, ponerse en evidencia no era algo que hiciese muy a menudo. No se trataba de querer parecer como alguien rudo, sino más bien que no era su estilo hablar tanto de sus sentimientos. Cuando él le decía esas cosas, las estaba diciendo muy en serio.

No era la primera vez que Iwaizumi le decía algo parecido, ya en otras ocasiones le había dicho de manera explícita que le quería, que se preocupaba por él y que dejase de pensar tonterías. Sabía que no tendría por qué verse obligado a hacer aquello, pero él siempre era tan temoroso. Desde pequeño lo fue, que Iwaizumi fuese a hacerse amigo de algún otro chico del vecindario que fuese más entretenido que él, que le gustase ensuciarse las rodillas de lodo mientras buscaba insectos, que le gustan las películas de Godzilla, que no fuese tan raro como él. Con el paso de los años el temor no se fue, de hecho fue haciéndose más intenso y empezó a tomar varias formas, expandiéndose a otros aspectos de su vida. Con sus padres, con sus estudios, con el vóleibol, con sus otras amistades...

Iwaizumi no tenía por qué verse obligado a decirle nada, porque él podía ver todos y cada uno de sus gestos para con él. Cuando Iwaizumi le prestaba un pañuelo cuando a él se le había quedado el suyo en casa. O cuando tenía mucha hambre y compartía algo de su bento con él. Siempre llevaba una toalla extra a las prácticas porque con el apuro solía olvidar la suya en el baño. ¿O quizás también aquella ocasión en la que le acompañó a ver el estreno de una película a medianoche, a pesar que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo? Pero seguramente eran en esos momentos en los que Tooru realmente quería llorar, cuando tenía el llanto pegado en la garganta y no sabía cómo sacarse el dolor del pecho, e Iwaizumi se sentaba a su lado y le ponía la mano en el hombro, haciéndole saber que no tenía por qué ahogarse solo. Sí, eran esos momentos en los que lo decía todo, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento, quería disculparse y decirle que él sentía igual: Que nunca nadie iba a ser tan importante como él. Pero a pesar de que Tooru tenía mucha más labia que dar que Iwaizumi, terminó por decantarse con algo que decía mucho pero no con palabras.

Arriesgó los años de amistad por un pequeño beso que plantó en los labios de Iwaizumi, apretando los ojos con tanta fuerza como si fuese a tirarse a un abismo y no quisiese ver cómo su cuerpo descendía hasta perderse en la total oscuridad. Presionó sus labios por unos segundos, sonrojándose fuertemente cuando escuchó el sonido húmedo que hicieron estos al separarse y al contemplar el rostro de incredulidad de Iwaizumi. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, el rojo se había extendido desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que iban a salírsele del rostro.

Llevaba tantos años de conocerlo, pero Tooru jamás antes había visto una expresión semejante de parte del otro. No era fácil tomar a Iwaizumi Hajime por sorpresa.

—... P-Perdón —susurró, sintiendo pánico por lo que había hecho.

Mierda, ¡mierda! Quizás debería de haber esperado o haberse quedado quieto. Arriesgó los mejores recuerdos de su vida por un par de segundos en un paraíso que no pudo siquiera disfrutar apropiadamente, la había cagado en grande.

Cuando Iwaizumi le agarró por los brazos, estrujando sus bíceps, Tooru se quedó completamente mudo y el corazón quiso escaparse por la boca.

—No se te ocurra disculparte por eso otra vez —le dijo Iwaizumi con firmeza, casi gritando porque no podía controlarse.

Tooru apenas pudo notar que Iwaizumi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, antes de moverse con rapidez y besarle.

Hajime le acercó el rostro y pegó su boca contra la suya, enroscando con más fuerza sus dedos en su brazo. Le estaba lastimando un poco, sus labios se movían con tanta torpeza sobre los suyos que a veces no atinaba a besar sus labios nada más, golpeando algo de su mentón... pero Tooru jamás había tenido un beso tan inolvidable como ese. Aquel, que estaba lejos de ser su primer beso y el más experimentado, era ciertamente el más delicioso que había sentido hasta ahora. Era como ser golpeado una y otra vez en su estómago, con puños que atrevasaban la piel y se hundían en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Estaba mareado y agitado, con los oídos zumbándole con el sonido de los labios de Iwaizumi entrando en contacto con su piel una y otra vez. Tooru se sentía abrumado, caliente. Cerraba los ojos y coño, juraba que era cierto, podía ver estrellas y toda la galaxia si se dejaba llevar.

Tuvo que guiar a Iwaizumi en el trayecto, llevando sus manos hasta sus hombros para relajarlo y hacerle saber que no iba a apartarlo, consiguiendo que calmase sus exigentes besos y se dejase guiar por él y su corta pero eficaz experiencia. Lo ayudó a inclinar su cabeza para encajar su rostro con el suyo, tomando su nuca entre sus dedos. Saboreó algo dulce en su lengua, seguramente habría tomado algún postre en su cita con Koizumi, aunque esa dichosa salida ahora de pronto era una de las últimas preocupaciones de Tooru. ¿Cómo podría estarse preocupando por ello ahora, que tenía a Iwaizumi aferrándose con él mientras le besaba? Le echó completamente los brazos al cuello, pegándolo a él lo más que pudo.

¿Por qué mierda no habían hecho esto antes? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta que el cariño que sentía por Iwaizumi era mucho más que una amistad? Estuvo allí todo el tiempo, como una palabrita encerrada dentro de la caja de recuerdos de Iwaizumi, sus letras esparcidas por todas las fotos y envoltorios de plástico, conteniendo un significado tan obvio que pasaba desaparecibido. La sonrisa que Iwaizumi mostraba cuando pensaba que no estaba prestándole atención, esa que sólo dejaba salir porque estaba en total confianza, o cuando le echaba una cobija extra en las noches que hacía frío, como si se estuviese quedando despierto esperando para ver si él estaba congelándose. Tooru era un estudiante brillante que había pasado por desaparecibido todos los pequeños gestos de Iwaizumi, todas esas pequeñas cosas pero vitales, que le decían "Te quiero, idiota".

Aunque no estaba mal descubrirlo así, con los labios de Iwaizumi cobijados entre los suyos y sus manos jugueteando en su cintura, explorando su cuerpo.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó, con las mejillas ardiendo como si hubiese pasado horas bajo el sol.

El cuerpo de Iwaizumi se sintió tenso en cuanto preguntó aquello, escuchando cómo chasqueaba la lengua.

—No me vas a obligar a decírtelo —respondió, sin siquiera prestarle atención al puchero que había hecho—. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

—Y yo que estaba por aceptar que este es el mejor beso que he tenido en mi vida. Qué poco romántico, _Iwa-chan_.

—... Vas a hacer así de odioso ahora, ¿verdad? —Iwaizumi se quejó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufando, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas contaban otra historia.

Tooru ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo ni cómo terminaron en el futón, con la chaqueta y la bufanda de Iwaizumi descartadas en el suelo. Tenía el rostro hundido en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. No tenía nada de particular, no se había puesto perfume y ya casi no quedaba rastro del jabón que solía usar, pero había algo allí que le gustaba, que le hacía sentirse bien.

Sintió calor cuando sintió una caricia sobre su piel, la mano de Iwaizumi estaba sobre su cadera, aprovechando que su camiseta se había alzado un poco con tanto movimiento. Esto se sentía nuevo y familiar a la vez, justo como si estuviese haciendo algo que debería de haber sucedido desde siempre.

—Tengamos una cita —murmuró contra el cuello de Iwaizumi.

—... ¿Y cómo diablos vamos a tener una cita a esta hora?

Rió entre dientes, recordando que no había transcurrido un siglo desde que habían comenzado a besarse y seguía siendo la noche del sábado. Besarse con Iwaizumi fue como si de pronto hubiese sido arrojado a un agujero negro, perdiendo toda noción del tiempo y espacio, desorientándose por completo con su realidad.

—Bueno, yo te había invitado al cine —le recordó, alzando sus cejas con diversión—. ¿Vemos una película? Puede ser de Godzilla.

Iwaizumi estrechó los ojos, buscando si había alguna trampa en sus palabras.

—Si estás jugando conmigo, te arrepentirás, Oikawa —y le dejó un beso en su nariz.

Pero de lo único que Tooru podría arrepentirse, era de los celos por Koizumi, de haber comido la mitad de su peso en helado aquella tarde y de haberse dado cuenta tan tarde que estaba coladito por Iwaizumi Hajime.

—A que esto va a ser mejor que ir al karaoke, ¿ah?

—¿Te quieres callar?


End file.
